


i want to sleep next to you

by leiasreys



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: And one time they didn’t, Four times they did, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, RPF, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasreys/pseuds/leiasreys
Summary: “After much debate it was decided that Adam would be the one to have a room to himself, and while the man himself hadn’t made many arguments for himself, the other two men had decided that it was for the best that their faithful camera guy and friend could have a room (and bed) to himself while they shared. As this was what was best for Adam. Obviously.”Four times Steven and Andrew share a bed and one time they don’t.





	i want to sleep next to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my real contribution to the worth it fandom but this idea came into my head while I was listening to the incredible ‘was this really worth it’ playlist on Spotify and I thought I might as well try and write down what was in my head. enjoy!!!

           The first time they share a hotel room, let alone a bed, is on their first extended Worth It trip. When they first left L.A. they had travelled up the West Coast to try a ridiculously expensive hot dog and the best salmon any of them had ever tasted and as such had managed to have a room each; but this was different. For one, they were filming four videos this time and they just happened to be doing so in New York, one of the most impressive, and expensive, cities in the world and while they had been given an significantly increased budget this time round, said budget didn’t have quite enough for all three of them to have a room each.

            After much debate it was decided that Adam would be the one to have a room to himself, and while the man himself hadn’t made many arguments for himself, the other two men had decided that it was for the best that their faithful camera guy and friend could have a room (and bed) to himself while they shared. As this was what was best for Adam. Obviously.

            Steven had already decided that whenever the little voice in the back of his head suggested that decision had more to do with the thought of sharing a bed with Andrew than altruistic intentions he would quiet it into submission. While some part of his subconscious may have already realised that he had what was at the very least a crush on his handsome, deadpan and surprisingly kind colleague, his conscious mind was actively ignoring the possibility.

            That very surprisingly kind side came out as the two prepared themselves for bed after a long day of eating the best pizza New York had to offer when Andrew turned to him and said “Do you want to sleep on the left side or the right?”  
            The question honestly threw Steven as he hadn’t thought of the logistics of actually sleeping in a bed next to Andrew until he asked the question, so he thought over the question for a very long second before swallowing and saying, “You can pick, I don’t mind.”

            “Are you sure?” Andrew had taken off his shirt at this point and was pulling a pyjama one over his head as Steven did his best not to look, “You don’t have a preference at all or anything?”  
            “Yes really it’s fine, I don’t really have a ‘side’ since I usually sleep alone and all that,” He gave a slightly self deprecating smile as his mind went to his beautiful girlfriend and he felt strangely guilty.  
            “Well since you’re left handed and all, why don’t you sleep on the right and sit there,” Andrew smirked as he walked the bed and brushed past Steven as he literally threw himself onto the bed, as Steven felt what you felt strangely like a shiver over the patch of his skin Andrew’s fingers had grazed.

            Steven covertly checked for goosebumps while he put his own pyjamas on; he had thought that he would feel anxious or self conscious being this exposed around Andrew, but for reasons his brain wasn’t ready to go into at this moment, nothing had ever felt this natural. Once he was ready for bed, he pulled back the bedding on his ‘side’ and leaned over to turn off the light on the bedside table, as Andrew did the same.  
            As he lay there, next to a costar, colleague and friend he was becoming more and more aware he was at least slightly attracted to, Steven wondered if his other coworkers felt this same tension when they shared beds for whatever reasons or if was only him with his inexplicable crush.  
            “Are you planning on actually sleeping anytime soon?” Steven started slightly at the sound of his bedmate’s voice as he turned to see Andrew looking at him, his blue (or were they green?) eyes still wide and alert, “Because I can hear you thinking right now,”  
            “Guess I can’t turn my brain off that easily,” Steven joked back at Andrew, thinking he would roll his eyes or sigh like he usually did when he thought Steven was just being Steven, but he kept his serious gaze on him.

            “Well you need to get some rest or you’ll somehow be even more hyper tomorrow,” Andrew’s brow furrowed a smidge before he smiled that smile that made fangirls everywhere (and Steven’s) hearts skip a beat, “Do you actually want to spoon this time?”  
            Steven’s mind went blank for a few terrifying seconds as he tried to determine whether Andrew was making a genuine offer or just fucking with him. Once he had decided that he was being serious he became even more terrified than before as he went through every pro and con of taking him up on his offer. Unfortunately, the cons ultimately outweighed the pros as he apologetically smiled at Andrew after his solid minute of deliberating, “Probably not the best idea, we don’t want Adam or anyone else to get the wrong idea or anything,”  
            As Steven wondered whether he had made the right decision, Andrew held out his hand for him to take, his smile and his eyes kind, “Just so you don’t forget I’m here.”  
            Interlocking their fingers together as he met his eyes and returned his smile, Steven had the strangest thought yet of this overall peculiar night, ‘I don’t think I’m physically capable of forgetting about you.”


End file.
